


saddex

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	saddex

" Maxaad isaga dhuftay? " mar kale ayay u weydiineysaa , scowling . Haddii ay weligeed u maleynayey oo ku saabsan , Brienne dhegney lahaa in Hyle Hunt iyo Jaime maanta gadood ka heli lahaa fiican oo ku filan sida safraya saaxiibbadiis ah . Si kastaba ha ahaatee , Jaime u muuqday in go'aansaday in aan haba naceen Hyle sida ugu dhakhsaha badan POD go'aansaday in tirin Kingslayer ka dhex geesiyaal uu . Hyle , isaga oo ka qayb , u muuqday in ka caraysan sida habka Jaime maleeyay in nin kale raaco lahaa inuu hogaanka iyo ka xanaaqsan of door Jaime ee Lady Stoneheart isku deldel . Weli , ragga labada yihiin jeclaan gudbin waqtiga loo marayo wada hadalka iyo iyada oo damcay in ay gaadhay isku qalbi ah oo ah nooc ka mid ah todobaad ah tan iyo markii ay soo baxsaday .

" Maxaad u daryeeli haddii aan isaga dhuftay? Mararka qaarkood rag ku dhuftay dadka , " ayuu yidhi leh dhaqdhaqjisid ah . Madness , iyada maleeyo . Waxaa iyaga afar kaliya kacya duurjoogta ah iyo ma jiro waqti for ama dareen in khilaafaadka .

" Laakiinse nacasyada oo keliya ayaa weerar ku saaxiibbadooda safraya , " ayaa ay tiri ,

" Ma in sidaas , " ayuu drawls .

" Jaime , " ayay tiri , cod aad u daran .

Waxa uu mar kale aqoondiidka . "Waxa uu ka hadlayaa aad u badan . "

" Aad u badan in aad la hadasho , " Brienne farta .

Wuxuu mar shid billabeen ah iyada at . " Noocan oo kale ah gabadh macaan , " ayuu mockingly says hor inta aadan aadin si uu u hubiyo inuu faras . Brienne ogyahay inuu kaliya dhoola in marka uu rabo inuu iska ilaaliyo wada hadalka , waayo, iyadu yaababkii dagdag u qaadista markii ay sidaas camal falaysaan waa weedho uu .

Waxay daawanayaa , nuuga ah xumaaday , sida Jaime sara kacaba goob joogenimada wax ku POD , kuwaas oo joogi lahayd transfixed gacan ku Brienne ee Buur qoorta . Indhaha wiilku ee wax yar uga aamusanyihiin oo wuxuu ku hor dashing off galay dhirta oo Dawlihii .

" Xaabda , " Jaime says innocently jawaab u Brienne ee horuu ka . " Waxaa qabow helitaanka kaynta kuwaas . "

Weli Waxay u taagan tahay hal daqiiqo ka hor intii ay go'aan ah in la raaco ka dib markii Squire ah . Aragtaa POD isku dayaya in ay miisaamaan xirmo ah guuray badan oo ulaha . Wordlessly , iyada qaadataa qaar ka mid ah qoriga ku isaga oo ka waynah xidhmo xidhmo ah gacanta hoosteeda weyn u gaar ah .

" Waad ku mahadsan tahay , " ayuu yidhi . Codkiisii weli waa ararg iyo nabar ku qoortiisuu ku laguma sida ugu dhakhsaha badan Brienne rajaynay lahaa bogsiinaya . Waxay Dawlihii isaga at . Waxay u dhacday galay joogtada ah samaynta xerada , iyada , Jaime , Hyle iyo POD . Waxay si fiican u wada shaqeeyaan , waqtiga inta badan , iyo sida caadiga ah Brienne waa daasho in uu ka fekero sida la yaab leh si ay u waxaa mar kale u safraya labada Jaime iyo Hyle . Nasiib wanaag , iyada oo sidoo kale caadi ahaan aad u daalayo in ay ka fekeraan culeyska of hawsha ka hor iyaga oo ah , ama of the oo nidarradiinna jabay , oo cadaawayaashiinna dalka xoog leh wuxuu iyaga gadaal ka .

Waxay ahayd waannu meelaha ku xeeran halka Jaime iyo Hyle sameeyey xerada iyo iyada ay ku soo noqdeen Hoonka yar yar oo kaliya in mar si aad u aragto Hyle istaagin , dhiig kaga tufay oo u gal Jaime ee qaawanaanta , iyo duufaan off galay dhirta oo .

" Ma waxaad ka arki waxa uu dhacay intii u dhaxaysay Ser Jaime iyo Ser Hyle , POD ?" Waxay ku weydiinayaa .

" Haa , makaa dhigay , " ayuu yidhi .

"Waxaan rajaynayaa in aad fahamsan tahay in , wax kasta oo la yidhi , ficil- Ser Jaime ee ahaa habboonayn xaalado kuwan . " Waxay sidoo kale isku dayaan in ay wax ka baro wiilka inta iyadu soo ururiyaa macluumaadka ; atirsan , wuxuu u eg yahay in ay wax ka Jaime ma mudan tahay dayashada .

" My marwada , " POD says .

Macbuus Brienne . Sida caadiga ah POD waa degdeg raacid, xukummo dhexdeeda ku .

" Maxaa dhacay? Ma waxay murmayay Brotherhood mar kale ? Ha weli waxay ku raacsanayn oo ku saabsan Vale ah? " Waxay u baahan tahay inaad ogaato haddii ay jiraan waa in ay noqon wax dhibaato ah .

"Maya , aan marwada , " POD si deg deg ah ku leeyahay .

" Waxay ahaayeen hadalka farxad leh oo ku filan marka aan ka tagay , " Brienne says . Waxay lahaa labada la reminiscing ku saabsan qaar ka mid ah Tavern ama kale oo Brienne helay sheekada diiqayo iyo tegey inay iska ilaaliyaan isku day ay si iyada ku lug in wada hadalka .

" Haa , makaa dhigay , " POD says .

" Waxa la yidhi ka dib markii aan ka tagay , POD ?" Brienne weydiin adag , daal ah ee isku day uu at cararis .

Blushes POD . " Ser Hyle ayaa sheegay in , inkastoo ay iyada size , wuxuu maqlay in Fay Jeyne , gabadhaada goolhayaha Tavern ee ka , ahaa sida wanaagsan a - "

" Maxaa si gaar ah u horseeday Ser Jaime in ay ku dhufan Ser Hyle ?" Brienne si dhakhso ah interrupts . Waxay leedahay rabitaan lahayn si ay u bartaan badan oo ku saabsan Harimo ayaa sheegay in Fat Jeyne ee .

POD hoos u eg , oo cagihiisay shuffling . " Ser Jaime weydiiyo Ser Hyle sida uu ugu horeysa ee aad la kulmay . "

Brienne dareensan la ruxruxo, oo ah mortification . "Oo ?" iyada oo Dardar , codkeeda weli deji .

"Oo Ser Hyle isaga u sheegay . About .... oo ku saabsan .... ciyaarta ay qaateen . "

" POD , " Brienne says , bahdilid ay sii xoogeysaneyso , iyada oo kor cuncun leh wiil . "Waxaan aad codsaday in ay ii sheego waxa ay keentay Ser Jaime garaacista Ser Hyle . Ma daryeela wada hadallada ku saabsan dhillo kasta Tavern ama sanjabiil ama oo Faaruq . Ma garanaysaa ?"

" Haa , makaa dhigay , " POD says . Waxay soo dhaweeyay isaga at expectantly iyo Qolkii ay la bilaaba . " Ser Hyle sheegay in Ser Jaime ku saabsan sharad iyo - "

" POD ! " Brienne Barks . Maxaa wiilka kaliya sheegi kartaa qaybta ku haboon ee sheekada oo aan Dhuumo wada hadalka oo dhan? Waxay ku nebcaadaase, fikradda labada nin qoslaa iyada oo ku saabsan wada iyo iyada oo aan rabin in aanu si kasta oo dheeraad ah oo ku saabsan maqlo .

" Ka dibna Ser Jaime isaga garaaco , " POD si dhakhso ah interjects .

" Waa maxay ?" Waxay ku weyddiiyo , wareersan .

" Ma u maleynayo Ser Hyle loogu tala galay inay ixtiraam , " POD says , weli si dhakhso ah hadalka . " Wuxuu sheegay in uu aad kulmay sababtoo ah sharad ka dibna Ser Jaime kaliya ku dhuftay isaga . Xuquuqda oo dhan wajiga iyo ayuu ku dhacay , sida in markaas Ser Jaime ayaa sheegay in ... " wiilka waxeyna off .

"Waxa uu yiri "? Brienne Dardar . Sheekadu waxay macno lahayn iyada iyo iyada waxaa ka go'an in ay leeyihiin runta laga soo wiilka .

"Waa hagaag , Ser Jaime ma jeela dadka adiga kugu saabsan sida in , " POD says , sida haddii ay tani tahay aqoonta caadiga ah . " Xitaa haddii Ser Hyle macnaheedu uusan jirin disres - "

" Ixtiraam la'aan , " Brienne dhameeyo isaga . " Waad ku mahadsan tahay , POD . Aan dib ugu fiican bidhbidhaha keeni doontaa alwaax this . Tag oo soo arag haddii ay jirto fursad kasta oo ay qaadaan kalluunka ee il in ay jiraan in ka badan . "

" Haa , makaa dhigay , " ayuu yidhi , raadinayso fududaay uu raso oo qoryo u gudbiso iyadii u . Iyadu waxay u aragtaa in ay jiraan waa in uu noqdaa qayb ka mid ah sheekada in Squire lahaa seegay . Waxay aaminsan tahay in Hyle loogu tala galay anshax xumada jirin , laakiin waxay si dhab ah shakiya in Jaime sidoo kale habka ay u isaga hit ayaa ku filan daryeelo lahaa . Waxay u buuxsamayso iyo lugeeyo dib ugu fiican bidhbidhaha si aad u hesho Jaime at hore u soo gundo dhagaxyada dushooda god dab cooshado . Waxaa weli jira calaamo ma samayn ee Hyle .

" POD ka yar yahay aragti ah in adiga iyo Hyle khilaaf aniga igu saabsan , " ayay tiri . Aqalkii iyadu uun iska indha karin nadaam xumo oo dhan , laakiin ay aad u yar yihiin koox u leedahay cadho iyo hubaal la'aan oo hadhaynaya dadaalkooda . Waa ogaato waxa sababta dhabta ah , waayo muran u dhexeeya labada nin . Waxay imagines Jaime iyada majaajiloon doonaa , waayo , waxaase laga xataa ha ahaato seken in isaga iyo Hyle dhibaato lahaa si ay ula dagaalamaan iyada oo ku saabsan , laakiin waa daal iyo iyada imagines iyadu leedahay doonaa runta dhakhso haddii ay isaga dhogoole .

"Waxaan ku sameeyeen , " Jaime says fudud . " Waa maxay of ?"

" Waa in aynaan dagaalamaan baahsan ee nafteena , " Brienne says , indhaha iyada ballaaran socday in shock .

"Waxa uu in aadan si aad u dhaqmo si , " Jaime Jeclo . Markan , isaga oo hadal ma aha mid iyadu aqoonsan tahay .

Wixii soo dumaya , rabo waxba badan sida inuu dhunkado . Wixii soo dumaya , iyadu waa ku dhawaad in aan iyada riixdo lahaa , isla jeedasho haddii ayay yeelaysay . Waxay qaadataa talaabo horey , laakiin markaas POD ku soo laabtay Hoonka . Wuxuu leeyahay kalluun wuxuu gacanta ku , iyo ku dhawaaqday in Hyle waa inuu ula kale . Waxay ayuu ruxaa iyada madaxa iyo meel ka fog Jaime u eg .

Marka Hyle u muuqato , ayuu gacmaha kalluunka inuu wordlessly qabta si POD iyo tagaa si toos ah isu taagi hore ee Jaime . Brienne la toosinayo , ka baqin in ay u baahnaan doontaa inay burburto dagaal . Waxay ma qiyaasi karnaa in Hyle ha doonaa sida dharbaaxo tegi laga jawaabin .

Labada nin indhuhu at kasta oo kale oo dhowr daqiiqo ka hor inta Hyle ugu dambeyntii ku hadla . " I cafi , adee . Ma aha markii ugu horeysay ee aan loo fahmay xaalad iyo dhaqmeen si khalad ah . "

Jaime Dawlihii . " Inta aad hadda u fahmaan , " ayuu yidhi iyo Wasiirul Dawlihii Hyle . Jaime caytinta . " My qaawanaanta waa wasakh badan horay u ah dhiig yar oo faraq ah ma , " ayuu yidhi gesturing hoos meesha Hyle lahaa oo wayna ku candhuufeen at , codkiisa mar saaxiibtinimo .

Si Brienne ee yaab , Hyle soo laabtay smile ka . " Waxaad dharbaaxo bidix cabsi badan , " ayuu yidhi .

Jaime qoslo . "Waxaan sameyn si fiican loogu talagalay dhashay curyaan ahaa , " ayuu yidhi . Markaas waxay labaduba qoslaa sida POD guurayaan, si ay u bilaabaan dab , iyo Xidinxiitada . Brienne u maleeyo in , iyadoo aan loo eegayn inta waqti iyadu iyaga ka mid ah kharash gareeya , waxaa jira waxyaabo qaarkood oo ku saabsan nin oo iyadu marnaba fahmi doonaa .


End file.
